The new Phenomics Core of the Scripps NeuroAIDS Preclinical Studies (SNAPS) Center will provide[unreadable] SNAPS investigators and others with cutting-edge analytical support and data access, to address the[unreadable] primary challenges in metabolite and protein profiling, and functional genomics. Identification, quantification,[unreadable] and correlation of the broad range of metabolites and proteins with biochemical and transcriptional events[unreadable] relevant to neuroAIDS and the central nervous system. Meeting this challenge is integral to understanding[unreadable] the progression of disease and the development of diagnostic and treatment tools. Applying state-of-thescience[unreadable] approaches in high density gene expression arrays, global metabolite profiling and comparative[unreadable] proteomic analysis will permit the identification of specific metabolites and proteins associated with[unreadable] neurodegenerative processes and facilitate a deeper understanding of basic problems in neuroAIDS.[unreadable] Affymetrix GeneChip expression arrays and custom array technology will be provided that would otherwise[unreadable] be unavailable or prohibitively expensive. A key component of the Phenomics Core support will be the[unreadable] expansion of bioinformatics and statistics resources through active collaboration with the proposed Systems[unreadable] Biology and Integrative Network Core and the Statistics section of the Administrative Core. This collaborative[unreadable] effort will result in data collection, sharing and analysis capabilities that are simultaneously diverse and[unreadable] integrated, generating a unique resource for neuroAIDS research. The Core will continue providing training[unreadable] and assistance with bioinformatics tools for microarray data analysis, protein-ligand interactions,[unreadable] metabolomics and proteomics, and the management and dissemination of datasets. The ultimate goal of the[unreadable] Prvenomics Core is to provide analytical support in the design and implementation of cutting edge[unreadable] transcriptomics, metabolomics and proteomics focused upon the pathoneurological effects of HIV/AIDS.